1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to a downhole tool for placement in oil and gas wells for moving fluid upward through the tool, and in particular, to a downhole tool having a fluid driven pump for moving wellbore fluid upward.
2. Description of Art
Downhole tools for clean-up of debris in a wellbore are generally known and are referred to as “junk baskets.” In general, the junk baskets have a screen or other structure that catches debris within the tool as fluid flows through the tool. This occurs because the fluid carrying the debris flows through the tool such that at a point in the flow path, the debris within the fluid engages a screen that prevents the debris from continuing on with the fluid.
In some instances, movement of the debris-laden fluid through the screen requires upward movement of the fluid. To facilitate upward movement of the fluid, a pump or other lifting mechanism can be used.